Shadow the Hedgehog
'Shadow the Hedgehog ' is Sonic's arch-rival and the infamous black and red Ultimate Lifeform. He was created for the purpose of finding a cure for a deadly neurological disorder called NIDS, which was killing the granddaughter of his creator, Gerald Robotnik. With his speed granted by his rocket shoes, he is able to go toe-to-toe with Sonic. Shadow is known to be an "anti hero", or "loner". Brooding, melancholy, quiet, yet deep down vulnerable. Personality Shadow is a dark and mysterious hedgehog who does not speak much and tends to be very distant. He rarely seen spends time around other characters, and is semingly always angry. Shadow likewise has an irrational hatred for humans due to all the damage they've brought upon him. He is also very violent, attacking other characters simply for touching him, and for getting in the way of his goals. Shadow finds it difficult to put trust in the people around him, therefore he preffers to remain distant and solitary. Shadow can also be very arrogant, believing that no one can surpass his power. His ego is one of the things he has in common with Sonic, which is the main reason why they are rivals and always end up clashing with each other. Shadow's egotistical attitude is backed up from being created as the ultimate life form. At times, Shadow is viewed a threat, or at least, intimidating to others. Chris appears to be somewhat threatened of him, often staring at him in fear. However, this may be due to the fact that Shadow has attacked him multiple times. Cosmo was also legimately frightened, when he tried to assassinate her. Knuckles likewise treats him very hostile, as seen when fighting him to defend Tails and Cosmo. Sonic himself aknowledges Shadow being a challenge to him, and knows that he must take on him without holding back. Shadow will achieve his goals at all costs if he believes he's doing the right thing, regardless of how amoral or ruthless it may be. When he didn't fully remember his promise to Maria due to having been shut down in 50 years, Shadow teamed up with Eggman and nearly destroyed earth to make humanity pay for their actions, until he remembered that his promise to her was to help them. He also attempted murder on Cosmo without a second thought, after discovering that she was under mind control of the Metarex and beat Sonic, Tails and Knuckles unconcious in the proccess for defending her. However, Shadow is more caring than he seems. An infamous moment was sacrificing himself to save humanity despite his grudge against them. Shadow also saved Chris twice, once from the Prison Island that was about to blow up, and the second time from Black Narcissus along with Cosmo. When Molly's own people turned their backs on her, Shadow supported her and even tried to cheer her up. He also befriended Rouge later on, even thanking her for helping him out. He also showed empathy for the people who died under the Metarex's command. In the finale, Shadow also helped Sonic to save the universe and only knocked him unconcious to save his life. Even though Shadow is a dark character, he is seen to show remorse, such as when Tails was protecting Cosmo when Shadow found out she was a spy for the Metarex, Shadow had given him a chance to give up and walk away, even saying that he doesn't want to hurt him. In the japanese version, he also stated that it was better for Cosmo if he didn't tell her the reason for his motive, implying that although he may have tried to kill her, he still didn't want to make her feel worse han she already does. Shadow was also seen tearing up before Sonic was ever seen crying, shedding a tear when he realized Maria's true wish. He was also left emotionally scarred when Molly died, sobbing at her death and digging a grave for her. Implying that while Shadow may seem cold, he does have a soft side. Powers * Inhabitant Rings * Chaos Control * Chaos Spear Weaknesses * His memories of Maria * Losing his inhabitant rings Trivia *Though the design of Shadow the Hedgehog was meant to be a secret until such time SEGA decided to reveal the finalized version, details of the character were leaked when ReSaurus announced they were making figures of Shadow and Rouge, much as they had for the first Adventure title. Ironically, the company went out of business before they could release these figures to the masses. *Shadow is usually seen to have a missing quill in his "hairstyle" as compared to the games. *Shadow uses the third least amount of "English" in the Japanese version. Right behind Vector, who uses the second least amount of English, and Charmy, who only used it once. *At the end of Season 3, Shadow's shadow can be seen placing a rose on Molly's grave. This tells the viewers that Shadow is in fact alive. *Although Shadow's blood is red in episode 73, it is hinted in the game Shadow the Hedgehog that his blood is actually green due to all members of the Black Arms having green blood. It should be noted, however that the Black Arms had red blood in the Japanese version of the game. *When Shadow is first shown running, he runs like Sonic rather than himself. This was probably to confuse the audience into thinking it was Sonic instead of Shadow, because at the time he wasn't officially introduced. * Dust.png|Shadow being covered by dust Chaos spear.png|Shadow using chaos spear Sup.png|Super Shadow ShadowDrinking.jpg|Shadow in a bar. Shadow.jpg|Shadow when he first appeared. ShadowWeakened.jpg|Shadow is weakened after the fight with Knuckles ShadowAndRougeTeamUp.jpg|Shadow after saving Rouge Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Allies Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Gay characters